


The Black Shadow

by ValAishlym



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blood and Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Content, Tragic Romance, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValAishlym/pseuds/ValAishlym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corypheus has been defeated and the Inquisition, with no farther purpose, disbands. Noah, without a place to return to, takes up an offer to stay with a noble from Antiva. Noah is forced to go on the run as a plethora of scandalous rumors and events leads the political revivals of the Antivan noble to put a bounty on his head. Unbeknownst to him, far more sinister plans are at work. Noah finds company in an unlikely band of misfit mercenary freelancers.</p><p>(WIP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Don't throw a knife at me yet. I could not for the life of me get this idea out of my head. It was so intrusive that I actually started dreaming of scenes...and it was really getting in the way of me thinking up new content for Shattered Glass. Instead of letting the idea slip away, I started writing on it.
> 
> I would REALLY love to have some C&C on this story, if anyone is up for it. :)
> 
> Also, this is more of an introductory chapter than an actual first chapter.
> 
> Translations:  
> Creo que estoy enamorado de ti… = I think I’m in love with you  
> mi tesoro = my treasure  
> me vuelves loco = you drive me crazy  
> Solo puedo pensar en ti = I can only think of you
> 
> If there are any weird translations, I apologize. It's been awhile.

**Char: past Dorian & Noah, Zevran & Noah, Iron Bull, Varric, Noah & OC**

**The Black Shadow**

**Antivan Secrecy I**

The air was light and thin but at the same time gloomy and oppressive. The sky was painted a brilliant blend of orange and red as twilight crawled across the land. The nocturnal sounds of Antiva both calmed and unnerved him. The hooting of owls, the screeching of insects, and the buzzing hum that seemed to be a permanent sound in the air created an ominous atmosphere.

Noah sat out on the balcony, sitting on the railing with his back against the stone wall. His right hand rested limply on his lap while his left gripped at his shoulder. Silent and still. He pushed away from the wall and slid off the railing. He made his way over to the sword he'd abandoned on the ground earlier. Reaching out with his right hand, he paused. Even though he'd been without the glow for longer than he had it, he somewhat missed it. When he'd come to Antiva at the offer of a noble, it had been sealed. He wasn't too sure how the man had managed it, but he managed it. Sealing it, however, did not come without consequence.

Noah grasped the sword and lifted his arm. He didn't raise his arm very far before the sword slipped from his hand and clattered back to the ground. He stared. With a forlorn sigh, he stood straighter, bringing his hand up to his face. A white line lay where the anchor had once glowed green. There was a slight blue hue to the line.

Weaker nerves and reflexes in his hand, this was _one_ of the consequences of sealing the anchor. He couldn't grasp a sword, he couldn't wield a dagger, he couldn't hold a bow, and he couldn't even hold onto a shield. His crippled hand made it impossible for him to do much of anything. Make no mistake, he had attempted many times to retrain his hand, but it did not work. He had been doing everything the healers had instructed him to do but still saw no results. He was still able to defend himself with his left hand, but it wasn't enough to ward off anyone who was skilled in combat. And it was _most definitely_ not helpful against a mage.

"I knew I would find you still out here."

Noah cut his eyes to the doorway. A tall, bulky man was leaning against the door. He had his arms crossed and an amused smirk playing across his lightly tanned face. The man had curly, dark brown hair, shaven face, and narrow brown eyes that held a lecherous glint. This was the Antivan noble's son, Alcesto of House Vesco. He was one of the so-called 'princes' of Antiva. What he really was, was a spoiled miscreant who hadn't worked a day in his life.  Being born to House Vesco gave him wealth and privilege. His father, Damaso Vesco, was an even bigger creep than he was, though lacked the son's obsessive penchant for the elven kind. Though, maybe they did share in that obsession since Damaso was the one to invite him to their manor. Then again, the man was a famed political genius.

Noah shrugged. Alcesto chuckled as he made his way over to Noah. He circled the smaller man slowly before coming to a stop behind him. "Your bed is untouched," he said. He moved closer to Noah, wrapping his arms loosely around Noah's waist and resting his chin on the shorter's shoulder. "Father wouldn't be pleased if you aren't well rested for tomorrow's breakfast."

He'd lived here at the Vesco manor for almost three full years. He wasn't too sure what exactly was holding him there. Damaso had told him to stay as long as he wanted. Noah, however, knew Damaso would not approve of his leaving. The whole point of Noah being invited to live with him was very simple: The Inquisition was still fresh in everyone's minds. Damaso could use and had been using Noah as a figurehead in all of his political games. Noah was, in essence, the reason why Damaso was still alive and untargeted. If Noah could destroy someone near-god-like, he could destroy anything that threatened whatever he held dear.

That was one of the misconceptions about him that Noah hated but didn't mind. It was violent in its implications, but at least it made people more reluctant to cross him. The part he hated was that they believed either Damaso was dear to him or his unwed daughter, Odetta Vesco. He wouldn't have been surprised if they had said Alcesto, considering the man was his shadow for most of the day. In reality, Noah was as harmless as a nug and hated every single member of House Vesco, save just a few - and Damaso, Odetta, and Alcesto were not on that list of people he tolerated. If anyone outside of House Vesco knew about his disability, it would not spell well for them. At all.

Noah stared down at the ground motionlessly. Alcesto nuzzled against his neck before pressing brief kisses along his collarbone and shoulder. "Maker, you taste so good," Alcesto moaned against Noah's neck. Noah cut his eyes to the side to look at Alcesto wordlessly. "I know a great way to help you get to sleep." Noah allowed the larger man to pull him into the room.

Noah hated Alcesto. He was an obnoxious, cocky, self-entitled, prick but sex with him was something he didn't mind- sometimes. More often than not, he wasn't interested.

Yes, he could manage sex with someone he hated. Sex was sex. Something his body craved since he ended his 25-year celibacy by laying with Dorian.

_Dorian._

Noah closed his eyes as Alcesto laid him down on the bed, covering his slight body with his bigger one. " _Solo puedo pensar en ti,"_ Alcesto whispered hotly into Noah's ear.

Oh, how he missed the mustached Tevinter mage. Their break-up had been so anticlimactic. They'd professed their love for one another but Noah had always feared the depth of their love wasn't mutual - to which his fears had reigned true. He loved Dorian with his entire being yet Dorian had left. He'd left and refused Noah's offer to accompany him. That had hurt worse than anything Corypheus had ever thrown at them.

Noah gasped lightly as he was entered. " _Me vuelves loco,"_ Alcesto groaned.

It burned; it always burned. Alcesto never bothered with foreplay or stretching; he just dived right into the sex. With him, it truly _was_ just meaningless and lascivious pressings of the body.

Noah's mind was hardly ever present during their infrequent, carnal trysts. Or rather, for the full duration. He either dazed out at the beginning or towards the ending. His mind could never settle on a single thought. It was either another of the aftereffects of the anchor being sealed or his scattered brain was just too tired to focus. He'd lived a long, mostly uneventful life. Still now, his being held no true purpose but to be used. He wanted to escape that fate but never found an exit. Clan Lavellan had been that escape for a time but then everything after the conclave explosion and Corypheus's subsequent defeat had undone all the mental reconstruction he'd put himself through.

 _Finally,_ he could trust someone again. _Finally_ , he could love someone again. _Finally,_ his luck had changed for the better. Then all in an instant, all of that was erased. _Lost._ Never to be sought after again as his aging brain and heart had given up; all hope lost in a single instance of betrayal and abandonment. How cruel, fate could be.

" _Creo que estoy enamorado de ti…_ " Alcesto groaned. Noah opened his eyes to half-mast as he felt the telltale warmth fill him.

_That was unusual._

Noah closed his eyes briefly as Alcesto pulled out and collapsed on the side of him. He opened them and stared at the ceiling of the canopy bed. This was the first time he had completely zoned out from start to finish. Noah let out a small, irritable sound when he was suddenly pulled to lay against Alcesto's broad chest. "Do you think you could ever love me back the way I love you, _mi tesoro_?" Alcesto asked. He was petting Noah's uninterested member.

Noah shrugged, his eyes dropping to half-mast again. Alcesto pulled his hand away with a sigh. "One day, I will have you scream to the heavens, _tesoro_ , and they shall all know my name," Alcesto said, running his hand through Noah's long, dark tresses.

Noah rolled his eyes. He wanted to slap the man's hand away as he had began to undo the long, thick braid he usually kept his hair in at night. He also felt the urge to punch Alcesto just because he was Alcesto.

"Lanny," Alcesto sighed, nuzzling his face into the top of Noah's head. Noah narrowed his eyes, irritated by the fact the man insisted on butchering his name in such fashion and for the fact Alcesto had squashed Noah's face into his chest. "Do you know who we are having breakfast with tomorrow, _tesoro_? It's with House Montilyet and House Pentaghast."

Noah pushed away from Alcesto to look him in the face. His brows furrowed in confusion. No. He hadn't been told that. He was only told that they were having breakfast with a very powerful family and that this breakfast could make or break Vesco's image and allies.

"Father wasn't originally going to allow you down as he thought exposing you at this breakfast could put you in danger of everyone finding out your secret," Alcesto said, grasping Noah's right hand. Noah settled back down against Alcesto's chest as he watched the man bring his hand up to his mouth. "I told him that there was a chance that Josephine Montilyet may be accompanying them and that you would want to see the friend that helped with your mission to destroy Corypheus."

 _How thoughtful_.

Then again, there had to be a reason that he had done that. A hidden motive behind the niceties the Vesco family had been showering him with as of late. He was an elf; they were humans in a powerful position. Wouldn't others look their way with disfavor for such a set up? Though, they were more tolerable of elves now, that didn’t mean the distaste was completely out of their mouths.

Noah's mind went blank as he felt Alcesto massage his scalp. With his other hand, he rubbed gentle circles on his back. Noah felt his consciousness fade away as the warm grip of slumber pulled him in.

* * *

 

Noah woke with a start. It took him awhile to remember where he was and what he had been doing. He placed a hand on his head with a suppressed grunt of pain. His head was killing him. The spot next to him was empty.

_Antiva. Vesco. Bedroom. Morning. Breakfast._

As the days went on, he was having an increasingly difficult time remembering things. Could it be another aftereffect of the anchor being sealed? Or was his age finally catching up to him. A light 'meow' made him lower is hand. A white cat sat perched on the end of the bed, tail swaying lazily behind it. They stared at one another unblinkingly.

_When did they get a cat?_

Noah frowned, standing from the bed and moving towards his sizeable wardrobe. He settled on a long lace-sleeved, forest green tunic with black trousers and a brown, silk hooded cowl embroidered with a golden drake towards the front.

It wasn't something he would personally wear; he rather missed his somewhat hideous green underclothing he wore in Skyhold. It was more comfortable than the highfalutin crap of silks and lace that everyone in House Vesco obsessed over.

Damaso’s wife, Ilva, picked out this outfit. Noah tried to avoid her at all costs when she was going out in town. When she decides to drag him out, it always ended with her playing dress up with him and they coming back with boxes of different clothing. One time she had even bought him a dress. Noah shuddered. It was red and gold silk with frills and lace everywhere.

She'd confided in him that she had lost her oldest daughter to the taint and that Noah had reminded her a lot of her. Noah cringed at that but decided to indulge the woman - sometimes.

Noah looked down from changing his clothes to see the cat rubbing against his leg. Noah rolled his eyes and plopped at the end of the bed, shoving on his medium length, grey boots. He stood and made his way to the door, grabbing his sword on the way out.

_Odd. I don’t remember putting this here. Maybe Alcesto did it when he left._

Noah said nothing as the guard posted by his bedroom fell in step beside him. "Lady Ilva wanted to see you before you headed to the dining hall," said the guard. Noah spared him a single glance then rerouted towards Ilva's dressing room. He knew that's where she was everyday in the morning.

When he entered the room, Ilva was looked up from what she was doing. Ilva was a woman of grace and kindness. She looked exactly like Alcesto, except her hair was a lighter brown and straight with streaks of silver, showing evidence of her aging. Her eyes were also a shade lighter and held warmth in them that he found peace in. "Good morning, Noah dear," she said with a smile. "My, you look absolutely scrumptious in that outfit! If only I were a few years younger…" She trailed off giggling. Noah gave her a weak smile. He was probably older than her but he wouldn't tell her that. "Ah, yes. I called you in here to ask how your hand was doing. Can you grab things better?"

Noah brought his hand up to his face with a frown. He shook his head silently.

_Meow._

Noah looked down to see the cat again. Noah looked up at Ilva who was staring at the cat with a frown. She looked back up at Noah and sighed. "I'm sure in time, it will heal. Come now, the guests will be arriving any moment now!" Noah nodded and allowed Ilva to walk passed him before he followed behind her.

* * *

 

Noah hated sitting at the table with the family. It wasn't just because he hated most of them. It was also because he sat next to Alcesto and the man didn't know how to keep his hands to himself. Like now, he had a hand on his thigh, squeezing it from time to time. Noah glared at him from the corner of his eye but Alcesto went on talking to his older brother like he didn't even notice. He'd come down to this meal for no reason. Josephine wasn't even here. The family said she had taken back up her previously offered position as Celene's ambassador.

"So, sir Inquisitor. What shall we call you now?"

Noah looked up from swatting Alcesto's hand away. "Ser Noah would do fine now," Alcesto answered for him.

"I asked him, though. He has been silent this entire meal. A cousin of mine, now named divine, fought along side you. I'm fascinated in knowing about your feats in person."

Noah said nothing as he studied the man before him with a critical eye. Cassandra hadn't been exaggerating about the description of some of the Pentaghast family members. The man sitting before him, plate piled high with food, grinned at him with a look far more offensive to the eye than Alcesto had ever managed.

"Forgive him for his inability to speak at the moment. His throat is a bit sore," Alcesto said, giving Noah a sideways glance. Noah turned his head fully and glared at Al.

The Pentaghast noble laughed. "I see. Well, I actually brought along someone who was more enthusiastic in his desire to meet you. My champion, Norberto Di Novo." Pentaghast gestured over his shoulder at a tall, armor-clad man leaning against one of the pillars around the dinning hall. Noah looked at him briefly with a frown. "He has tackled with a few lyrium corrupted men himself and he has wondered how you were able to bring down the root cause of them all. He says he would like to challenge you to a duel. I thought it might be a good idea. You'd want to stretch your sword arm a bit with a man who would be able to handle your strength, hm? It could also prove as some lively entertainment."

Noah cut his eyes to Damaso. The man's grip on his wine glass had tightened. He stole a glance at him before turning his attention back to Pentaghast. "Surely it is too early for such challenges?" Damaso asked.

"I'm sure a warrior of Ser Noah's caliber wouldn't mind the early morning spar," Pentaghast said with a grin. "But perhaps we could post-pone it for later today. End the evening with a little spar against my champion and the champion of Thedas!"

"I'd like for a chance to go before Noah," Biagio, Alcesto's younger brother, blurted out suddenly. "A warm up before the main event? Besides, Noah has been training me and I'd like to fight against someone else for a change."

_I have?_

Noah looked at Biagio with a raised eyebrow but said nothing.

"Then it's settled, this evening we'll have Ser Di Novo against Young Biagio and then later Ser Noah. Sounds like a splendid event."

_This can't be good…_


End file.
